1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield screens and more particularly pertains to a new automotive windshield screen device for keeping an interior of an automobile relatively cool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,206; 5,042,866; 1,755,734; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 375,713; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,192; and 5,720,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automotive windshield screen device. The inventive device includes a rod. The rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end is rotatably coupled to an inside portion of the automobile and positioned substantially adjacent to a first upper corner of the windshield. A turning means for rotating the rod is mounted to an inside portion of the automobile and positioned substantially adjacent to a second upper corner of the windshield. The second end of the rod is mechanically coupled to the turning means. An actuating means turns on the turning means in a first or second direction. The actuating means is operationally coupled to the turning means. A power supply supplies power to the turning means and is operationally coupled to the actuating means. A panel has a first edge and a second edge. The first edge is fixedly coupled to the rod such that the panel may be wound about the rod.
In these respects, the automotive windshield screen device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping an interior of an automobile relatively cool.